bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Wanda Pierce
'''Wanda Pierce' made her debut ''Yesterdayland'','' and was a recurring character in [[Season 2|'Season 2']] of BoJack Horseman. Physical Appearance Wanda is an adult female owl. She has light brown feathers with grey spots on her body, white spots on her face, and grey streaks on her ears, with a heart-shaped patch of white feathers of her face. She has a brown beak and big bright yellow eyes. According to model sheets, she is about 5 1/2 feet tall. She wears a sleeveless dress with a purple top and a skirt with purple, yellow, and light and dark pink ruffles, a navy blue jacket, black leggings that have fish-net cutouts on the sides, blue high heels, and two beaded necklaces; a white one and a yellow one. Personality Wanda comes off as an upbeat, happy-go-lucky personality. It's presumable, that this was the attitude she adapted prior to her coma, as it's the most visible one post-coma. In [[Yesterdayland|''Yesterdayland]], Diane refers to her as a "stunted twenty-year-old," due to the fact that's how old she was when she went into a coma. However, she can be seen as easily confused, somewhat scared, and depressed due to her lost times—as well as the number of people who have died in her mental absence, for example, most of her family, J.D. Salinger, et cetera. Wanda is also seen, to be caring and willing, to embrace things she doesn't like. Her slight depression and scared undertones, leading her to quickly befriend BoJack, he invites her into his life as a caring figure, and she accepts his self-confession of bitterness at Todd's amusement park. Background History Wanda is the one-time girlfriend of BoJack Horseman, and one of the few people he felt genuine love and compassion for; before breaking up at the end of Yes And. '' She and BoJack broke up, due to Wanda being unable to cope, with his bitterness and negativity. As of 'Season 3, she was promoted from her job at MBN in L.A., and now currently works and lives in Detroit. Season 2 Wanda was introduced in ''Yesterdayland''. She was Pinky Penguin's new boss at MBN, as she was promoted to head of programming after waking up from a thirty-year coma, which she fell into in the '''mid-1980s. She meets BoJack at a skating rink, where she and Pinky are celebrating her promotion. She has no idea who BoJack is, as she missed his entire career due to her coma, which makes BoJack attracted to her. When they first meet, they hit it off and spend a long time getting to know each other, and eventually go back to his house. They stay up all night talking and have sex in the morning. BoJack is confused because he still wants to spend time with her sober, even though they already had sex. Before he can stop himself, he invites her to Todd's Disneyland. BoJack is filming Secretariat when he spots Wanda and greets her. Diane comments that BoJack is dating a stunted twenty-year-old, in which Kelsey replies that BoJack is also "emotionally stunted," because of his fame. BoJack takes Wanda to a ‘50’s nostalgia diner to make her feel like she’s back in the ‘80’s feeling like she's back in the ‘50’s. Behind them, they meet Alex, a man who has also woken up from a 30-year coma. Wanda and Alex connect because they don’t understand the last thirty years' worth of references. BoJack is jealous, so he spies on Alex, and tricks Princess Carolyn into coming along. She leaves, however, not wanting to participate. Alex makes a call on a radio trying to contact his KGB handler and BoJack discovers he’s a Soviet sleeper. At Todd's legal victory party, BoJack takes the opportunity to expose Alex as a KGB agent, bent on exposing America. Alex admits that he was an agent before he went into a coma. He says he doesn’t know if he’ll ever contact Russia, which gains an “''aww''” from the crowd. He tells them that he's made friends. Wanda realizes that BoJack spied on him, getting upset and asks Alex to take her back to her place. BoJack becomes depressed over losing Wanda, but a pep talk from Princess Carolyn convinces him to win her back. Wanda and Alex are at Todd's Disneyland when BoJack arrives to apologize to Wanda. Alex says he came here to blow up Disneyland but decides not to do it because "capitalism will destroy itself," and he leaves. As Disneyland is engulfed in flames, due to its shoddy construction, and BoJack apologizes to Wanda saying that he wants to be better and she makes him better. BoJack asks Wanda to move in, she agrees as the whole theme park goes up in flames, around them. In ''After the Party'', BoJack and Wanda leave Diane's surprise party, after an argument breaks out between her and Mr. Peanutbutter; about whether or not Tony Curtis is dead. They drive home. Wanda says she feels bad for causing the fight, as she asked if Tony Curtis was dead or not, still getting up to speed because of her coma. BoJack says it isn't her fault, and that's just what happens when two people live together. She gets upset because they just moved in together. He asks if they're moving too fast. She says it's been great. BoJack says it's great now, but it may not be great later. He feels he should prematurely freak out about it. Wanda tells BoJack a joke about "a gardener, who always knows the exact bags of mulch he needs for a job. One day, he does a job, but still has one bag leftover. He throws the bag of mulch out his window while on the highway." BoJack doesn't understand the joke because it isn't funny, and still wants to move slower with the relationship. He hits a deer with his car, though he's insistent it was a stick. Wanda makes them go check, and the deer wanders into the forest. She gets out and wants to take the deer to the hospital. BoJack stays in the, until the radio has nothing but Prairie Home Companion, and then he joins Wanda. They find the deer, who doesn't want to go to the hospital because he doesn't have healthcare. BoJack volunteers to pay the bill. The deer is still reluctant. Wanda asks for his trust. BoJack carries the deer to his car, and they go to a hospital. In the hospital waiting room, BoJack looks at the card Charlotte gave him. Wanda comes and tells him the deer will be okay and tells another joke: "A couple starting dating and it’s going well. One day, the girl finds a box of old love letters from her high school boyfriend. She thinks they’re silly, and sends them to her ex. His current boyfriend is upset because the ex might think she’s still in love with him. They get into a fight, and he drives her home after dinner. When he gets back in his car, he sees the bag of mulch in his car." BoJack agrees it's a very good joke, and Wanda says some things take time. In ''Higher Love'', ''BoJack shows Wanda Pierce that he bought a pager for himself so that they can page each other. Wanda tells him, she appreciates the gesture. BoJack goes to leave but says "''Love ya" as he walks away. This freaks him out, so he retracts the statement, then once outside regrets that response. BoJack asks Diane for help about his "love ya" flub. Diane says that he seems stressed out. BoJack says, that he just isn't looking forward to having a conversation, about his and Wanda's relationship after work. He gets the great idea to never stop working in order to avoid that awkward conversation. Wanda arrives at BoJack's house. BoJack tells her, that he wants to try auto-erotic asphyxiation. If she loves him, then she wouldn't want him to do it, Wanda tells him to go for it. The next day, BoJack and Todd head to Lowes, to get stuff for BoJack's auto-erotic asphyxiation machine. Princess Carolyn takes J.D. Salinger, to meet Wanda, to talk about TV show ideas. She loves his game show idea, but she wonders who's going to host. Princess Carolyn says she has just the guy to host. She approaches Mr. Peanutbutter, asking him to do it, he says yes. Wanda arrives home, to find BoJack in the bedroom, setting up his auto-erotic asphyxiation machine. Wanda finally admits that she loves him, but she tells him, that if he loves her he won't use the machine. BoJack decides not to do it but says only because he didn't want to in the first place. In ''Let's Find Out'','' BoJack competes as a celebrity guest star on the show Wanda is working on called [[Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!|''Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!]]'' '' Mia, J.D. Salinger's assistant, gives Wanda an iPad, so that she can watch an app that shows people's comments reacting to the show. Wanda tells Mia, she is slowly catching up with technology, due to having been in a coma. The show starts, and BoJack is called up to the stage. Mr. Peanutbutter peppers him with questions, which are all either difficult or unfair, and as such BoJack gets all of them wrong. The show takes a break, Mr. Peanutbutter asks BoJack how he's doing. BoJack then informs Mr. Peanutbutter he's "being a dick." Wanda tells J.D., that people are loving the show. Mr. Peanutbutter pulls a fast one on BoJack, bringing out Daniel Radcliffe as a competitor, as the "even bigger celebrity." During another break, BoJack asks Wanda why she hadn't told him, about another celebrity being on the show? Wanda says, that she didn't know, that that was going to happen. After commercial BoJack continues to get hard questions, whereas Daniel gets ridiculously easy questions. When BoJack is placed in the "schoolhouse" to write an essay, Princess Carolyn gives him advice on how to win based on her personal experience, of playing poker with Mr. Peanutbutter with other celebrities in 2003. 'He pricks his ears up when he says the correct answer. BoJack uses this advice, gets many consecutive questions correct, to the shock of Mr. Peanutbutter and annoyance of Daniel—until the game is tied. BoJack talks to Wanda who congratulates him, but she's concerned because everyone on the app loves Daniel, and wants him to win. BoJack reluctantly agrees, to throw the game, to help Wanda out. However, this leads to a confrontation between BoJack and Mr. Peanutbutter, where Mr. Peanutbutter reveals to BoJack, he knows he kissed Diane. He demands to know why BoJack doesn't like him. BoJack admits that he's jealous, that Mr. Peanutubutter knows how to be happy, and he doesn't know how. The show goes to commercial, and an angry and conflicted Mr. Peanutbutter storms off. Mr. Peanutbutter runs into Wanda, who says that they need to have a happy ending, but Mr. Peanutbutter is unsure as to whether he should forgive BoJack. Wanda tells him in a threatening tone, it's network television, so all their show's problems must be wrapped up in under half an hour. The people want resolution, Wanda says that this is network television, and kind of what he does. Mr. Peanutbutter genuinely forgives BoJack on air. Daniel is confused, because BoJack kissed his wife, and the only way to even the score is for Mr.Peanutbutter to kiss BoJack. Mr. Peanutbutter agrees, and the two of them kiss. In [[The Shot|''The Shot]],'' BoJack accidentally starts a fire, when he throws a cigarette. He throws it over the ledge, which Todd says he shouldn't do. The cigarette starts a fire, and Todd says he'll call 911. Wanda calls BoJack from his house, to tell him the fire department has it under control, but now the cable is out for the whole neighborhood. She says she has no idea what started the fire. BoJack is driving to his first day back on set, which he's ''“fired up about" because they're going to shoot the Nixon scene. Wanda informs him he told her all of this at breakfast. BoJack explains that he usually talks to Diane on his way to work, but she's in Cordovia. Wanda isn't pleased, that she's Diane's replacement. In the episode ''Yes And'', ''the episode begins by Wanda annoyed, that Diane is overstaying her welcome. Todd walks in, waking her up, by saying good morning to everyone. Todd asks BoJack and Wanda if they want to fly a kite, to which the former harshly rejects and the latter has to work. Meanwhile, BoJack got the director for Secretariat, Kelsey, fired for going behind the producer's back and filming a cut scene, which was cut due to the film being rewritten to be more audience-friendly as "''dark and gritty" doesn't sell movie tickets. Kelsey was replaced by Abe D'Catfish, who is nice but is shown to not care that much about the film, saying they can fix any mistakes in post and they are "not making Casablanca." BoJack is miserable with how the film ended up. By the time the shooting was almost finished, Princess Carolyn tells BoJack Jill Pill wants him for a role in an off-Broadway show in New York. BoJack and Wanda have dinner with Abe and his wife. His wife asks about them finishing Secretariat ''soon, to which Abe reveals they have one week left of filming. Wanda reveals, BoJack is doing a play in New York, after they finish. However, BoJack says he can't wait to work on something good and insults the movie, saying "''it's a piece of shit." Abe is angered by this, deciding to extend filming with re-shoots, to spite BoJack; which also prevents him from going to New York. BoJack is confused, as to why this offended Abe because he was the one who said they weren't making Casablanca. It turns out Abe meant this literally, because Casablanca already exists, and the movie is about Secretariat. At BoJack's house the next day, BoJack is explaining the misunderstanding, when Wanda questions why he would antagonize Abe? BoJack tells Wanda she's probably glad, since she didn't want him to go to New York, and now he's stuck here filming a movie that’ll ruin his career. Wanda doesn't think he should sulk about it, but Diane says he should. BoJack thinks she may be right, although Wanda retorts Diane is the last person to take life advice from. After Wanda demands he does so, BoJack goes outside to talk to Diane about how long she's thinking about staying here. Diane asks if Wanda's making him kick her out, which BoJack denies. Diane tells him that she wasn't the person she thought she was. BoJack tells her that he'd love to wallow with her, but he has to go to work. She tells him, that she's was going to drink, and watch old episodes of Horsin' Around. BoJack ends up staying home and hanging out with Diane, to Wanda's disapproval. BoJack and Diane are still loafing, while watching Horsin' Around, to Wanda's annoyance. At home later that night, BoJack is building a beer can tower with Diane, when Wanda comes home and asks BoJack if she could talk to him alone. In the bedroom, she tells BoJack they're going on a trip to Santa Barbara, as she thinks it would be good with them, and she understands he's not happy with his movie but moping around with Diane won't help. BoJack is upset that Wanda just wants him to pretend to be happy, but Wanda cuts him off and says a lot of people hate their jobs, but that doesn't mean they have to bring it home with them. BoJack scoffs at her saying this, because she's a network executive; and all she has to do is air and renew "garbage." Wanda is offended by this, saying she has pride in her work, and every good thing he has come from network executives like her. BoJack shouts he's never happy despite having all those things, and bitterly tells Wanda his "life was ruined by a network executive like her." Wanda says she's sorry he feels that way, but that doesn't give him the right to be shitty to her, and she can't be around someone so bitter and negative. BoJack questions why she's here then. When Wanda questions what happened to them, BoJack says "she thought she knew him, and she fell in love with him—but now she actually knows him, the same thing that always happens." Wanda then delivers the poignant line "You know, it's funny. When you look at someone through rose-colored glasses, all the red flags just look like flags." BoJack goes out to the balcony, telling Diane, Wanda is moving out. Later, a broken-hearted Wanda has moved back in with her sister. At one point, the doorbell rings at Wanda's sister's house. Wanda, who was crying and being comforted by her sister, goes to answer it, hoping for BoJack; only to be disappointed that it's only the pizza guy. Season 3 In ''Start Spreading The News'','' it is revealed by Pinky Penguin that some point after her last appearance, Wanda had been promoted and had moved to Detroit for her new job. Season 5 In ''The Showstopper, Wanda appears during BoJack's drug-induced dream, in the musical number Don't Stop Dancing 'Til The Curtains Fall;'' which is sung by Gina Cazador. Season 6 In [[Nice While It Lasted|''Nice While It Lasted]], ''a Drama Weekly magazine reveals that Wanda fell into and awakened from a second coma. Relationships * BoJack Horseman ''(Ex-Boyfriend) * Unnamed Sister * Other deceased relatives Memorable Quotes * "Give me your fax and pager number so I can add them to my Rolodex." ---- * "You know, it's funny. When you look at someone through rose-colored glasses, all of the '' ''red flags just look like flags." ---- * "Who?" ---- * "Oh, yes! Give me a Cleveland steamer!" ---- Trivia * In her first appearance, she can be seen jumping around on roller skates, twisting her body while doing so. When she does this, her head remains stationary. This is a reference to an Owl's ability to rotate their head 180 degrees. ** When BoJack lays down in bed after a long night out during one of the episodes, instead of turning over to face him, she simply rotates her head the other way. ** At the 50's themed diner Wanda rotates her head 180 degrees to talk to someone behind her. * Throughout ''Yesterdayland'', BoJack will frequently name a famous celebrity who came along after she went into a coma. After being confused, she will say "Who?" Which is a joke on the famous owl call which sounds the same. * She resembles both a burrowing owl and an eastern screech owl. * Despite going into her coma in '''1985, she somehow knew about Peggy Sue Got Married, which was not released until 1986. Image Gallery wanda pierce.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Owls Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Alive Category:Birds